Accidental Confessions
by marine-machine
Summary: Kate gets drugged at a party and calls Gibbs in the middle of the night [KIBBS, ONESHOT, POST SUBROSA]


**Accidental Confessions**

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I am merely taking them for a spin

Summary: Kate gets drugged at a party and calls Gibbs in the middle of the night

Author's Note: NCIS is my favourite show and Gibbs is my favourite character. This is my second attempt at an NCIS fanfic, my first being A Dare or Something More Sinister?

I'd also like to thank my muse, Kate who has been a fantastic help and a source of some great ideas

* * *

"_Emergency blow, emergency blow, sur-face, sur-face, sur-face" COB told the divers_

_The submarine rapidly lurched upwards, causing Kate to fall into Gibbs._

"_What's happening?" Kate asked_

"_Emergency blow" Gibbs replied, looking down at Kate_

"_Oh" Kate replied_

_Gibbs smiled and hugged her closer, closing his eyes, "Just hang on"_

_He felt her smile against his chest and opened his eyes. The submarine leveled out, but they stayed wrapped in each others arms, enjoying the contact. Gibbs looked into Kate's eyes, mesmerized by their warmth and love. He watched as Kate licked her lips and leaned down, brushing his lips over hers. _

"_Is that your cell?" Kate asked_

"_Nope" Gibbs replied._

_The sound of the ringing phone got louder…_

Gibbs opened his eyes and blinked a few times before realizing his phone was ringing. Pulling his cell out of his pocket he answered it gruffly, his voice crackling from sleep "Gibbs"

"Hey sexy! Did I wake you up?" the voice on the other end of the phone said

Gibbs rolled over and rubbed his face, "Kate?"

"Yeah, babe. It's me. What're ya up to on this fine morning?" Kate replied

"Sleeping, like normal people. What time is it?" he asked, squinting at his watch

"0330. You should come over here, it's a great party, but it would be so much better if you were here, you sexy beast!" Kate replied

"Kate, are you drunk?" Gibbs asked, sitting up without thinking and hitting his head on the underside of the boa, "Ow"

"What happened?" Kate asked

"Nothing" he responded, rubbing his head and frowning, "You didn't answer my question"

He heard Kate sigh, "I'm not drunk, I've been on the soft stuff. Now, get your sexy ass down here."

"Where are you?" he asked

Kate gave him directions and they hung up. Gibbs frowned and slowly got up, wondering why she'd acted so strangely. Perhaps it was a good thing that she had called him and asked him to come down.

* * *

Gibbs pulled up outside the house that Kate had given him directions to. The music was blasting out of the house and he'd heard it from when he'd turned into the street. _Huh, some party_. Shutting off the engine, he sat in the car for a while, thinking about Kate's phone call. Sighing, he got out of the car and walked up to the house and knocked. After a few minutes, he knocked again. Suddenly, the door opened and two people stumbled out, trying to keep their hands off each other. He watched them walk away from the house, before the guy turned around to face him, "Dude, just go in. They won't hear the door" he slurred

Gibbs nodded and went inside. He pushed through the crowd of people, looking for Kate. He heard somebody turn the music up and the crowd cheer drunkenly at them. Walking outside, there were fewer people out there. He hoped he'd find Kate out here, it'd be impossible to find her if she was still inside. Rounding a corner, he stopped and turned in the direction he came from when he saw two people dry humping against the wall. Sighing, he looked around the small backyard and pulled out his cell. After dialing her number, he continued searching the backyard. Eventually, he heard Kate pickup.

"Where are you?" he asked

"Ah, I'm…Jake, where are we?" Kate said

He heard another voice on the other end of the phone, teasing her "That's for me to know"

Kate laughed, "Yeah, well, I also want to know"

"I don't think so" the other voice replied

"Kate, are you still in the house?" Gibbs asked, getting very concerned, very fast

"Yes" Kate replied

"Thatta girl, now come here and kiss me" the other voice told her

"Kate, I'm coming to get you" Gibbs shouted into the phone as he ran inside

"Bathroom, I'm in the…" Kate said, before the call was disconnected

"Shit!" Gibbs swore, pushing past people, "Where's the bathroom?" he yelled

One of the people he asked, pointed to the other end of the house. Gibbs made his way over there, yelling at people to get out of the way and getting frustrated as it seemed he was moving backwards, not forwards. Losing patience at the situation, he drew his gun and fired at the roof. "Get out of my way" he shouted above the music so everybody heard him.

The terrified looking group of people quickly got out of his way, making it possible for him to get to the bathroom. He tried to open the handle to find that it was locked. Swearing again, he kicked the door open and walked in. Momentarily frozen by the scene in front of him, he didn't move. The other man, 'Jake' had no shirt on, had unzipped his pants and had Kate pressed against the wall. However, he noticed that Kate had a knife pressed against the man's throat.

"Get off of her!" Gibbs growled, leveling his gun at the man.

He saw the man swallow as he slowly stepped back and raised his hands over his head.

"Kate, you okay?" Gibbs asked, not looking away from the man

"Yeah, thanks" Kate replied

"This scumbag didn't hurt you?" he asked

"Hey, look, I'm not a scumbag, I wasn't… she was asking for it" the man whined

Gibbs glared at him, trying to refrain from shooting the man on the spot. He took a deep breath and squinted at the man, "Now you listen here, scumbag, I don't know what Kate did to make you think that this was what she wanted, but I can assure you, you weren't reading the signals right. Now, I'm gonna ring the police now and they're going to put you away so you can't do this again…"

"Jethro, honey, you don't need to…" Kate interrupted him

"Kate, this is not negotiable" Gibbs interrupted, taking out his cell.

* * *

After the police had taken 'Jake' away and had taken their statements, Gibbs took Kate home. He helped her out of the car and into the house.

"I'll let you take the bed, I'll sleep on the couch – if I sleep at all" Gibbs told her as he helped her to his room

Kate smiled, "Thanks for this, Babe" Kate said

Gibbs nodded. Kate sat on the bed, "I'm not drunk"

"We'll talk in the morning, Kate. You need some sleep" Gibbs said and tucked her in

Kate sighed, "Night honey"

"Night, Kate" he said, getting up

"I love you" Kate murmured as she closed her eyes

Gibbs looked down at her, shocked that his feelings were returned, but suspected it was just the alcohol or whatever she had taken, "We'll definitely talk in the morning" he muttered as he left the room

* * *

Gibbs stopped sanding his boat to take of his coffee and realised it was empty, again. Raising his eyebrows, he put the sander down and made his way upstairs. He'd slept for another three hours after he'd tucked Kate in. He found that he couldn't sleep any longer after that as he had too many things on his mind, so he came down to the basement, where he knew he would be able to think. Thankfully it wasn't a working day, so unless they caught a case, there was no reason that he or Kate would have to go into work and could be left alone.

Putting a pot of coffee on, he leaned against the counter and decided it was time to wake up Kate. It was past midday, and she was still asleep. Looking through his fridge, he managed to find some food that was still in date. He took out some bacon and tomato and went looking for the eggs. After he'd gathered the food, he found the fry pan and cooked up the eggs, bacon, tomato and toast that he knew Kate would appreciate. Putting aside the two plates, he went into his room and stopped. The sight of Kate sprawled on his bed took his breath away, and he knew it was a sight he could get used to. Taking a deep breath, he moved to the side of the bed and studied her face.

"Kate?" he asked softly

Kate mumbled something in her sleep and rolled over.

"Kate" he said slightly louder

Kate sighed, "Just give me a few more minutes" she murmured

He smiled, "No, I've cooked you breakfast…well, actually at this kind of time, it would be considered lunch"

She opened her eyes slightly and squinted at him, "What're you doing here?"

"I brought you home last night. Do you remember last night?" Gibbs asked

"Vaguely. Bits and pieces, why?" she asked

He sighed, "Ah, lets get you something to eat, I'll fill you in later"

Kate nodded and let Gibbs help her up. They ate in relative silence, talking about nothing important. When they had finished eating, Gibbs washed up the dishes and made another cup of coffee.

"Well, you gonna tell me or do I have to ask?" Kate asked him

Gibbs squinted at her, before telling her about the events of the previous night, "…and you insisted that you weren't drunk, that you didn't drink anything alcoholic at all"

"Yeah, well, I know that's true, I took my car and planned to drive home" Kate eventually said, "One of my drinks must have been spiked"

Gibbs nodded and tried to decide whether to tell her what she'd said before going to sleep, but eventually decided against it.

"What?" she asked, "Why are you staring at me?"

Gibbs frowned, looking away, "Sorry, didn't notice"

Kate studied his face, before asking, "Are you keeping something from me?"

"Nope" he answered, keeping his face straight

"What aren't you telling me? What else did I do?" she asked

He watched her face for a while, looking into her eyes, "Kate, ah…" he lapsed into silence again

"Tell me, Gibbs" Kate said

Sighing, he narrowed his eyes at her, "Before you fell asleep, you told me that you love me. But I realise you didn't mean it, just a… just the drugs, or whatever, talking" he said with a forced smile

"Oh" Kate said, slightly surprised

An awkward silence followed as they were both lost in their own thoughts. "Um, Kate?" Gibbs asked, avoiding her eyes

"Yeah" Kate replied

He took a deep steadying breath and asked in an unsure voice, "Was it just, the, ah, drugs, talking?"

Kate frowned at him, "What are you asking, Gibbs?"

"Dammit, Kate!" he exclaimed, standing up and rubbing his hands through his hair, "I want to know if, last night, what you said, was it true?"

"About me loving you?" Kate asked, narrowing her eyes at him

He nodded, no longer trusting his voice.

Kate watched him, studying his face, "Um, I, ah, last night I was, um" she stopped and closed her eyes, then took a deep breath and looked down, "Yes, it was the truth"

Gibbs' face lit up. He raised his eyebrows in surprise and broke into a big smile. Letting out a breath that he didn't know he was holding, he took a step towards her and helped her to her feet. "Kate" he said, putting his hands on her shoulders, "You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that".

Kate smiled, "So, my feelings are returned?"

He chuckled, "Hell yes!". He leaned in and brushed his lips over hers and kissed her. Kate's lips parted and allowed his tongue entry.

After a while, they drew apart and collected their breaths. "Wow!" Kate exclaimed

Gibbs smiled, thinking of his dream the previous night and subsequently their time on the submarine, "Yeah, that's what they all tell me"

* * *

That's it ... I hope you like it! Please review, please! 


End file.
